


Grace

by DaylightWriter



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaylightWriter/pseuds/DaylightWriter
Summary: Bridget and Franky meet Vera’s daughter for the first time.
Relationships: Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Grace

The car came to a slow halt outside the familiar looking house. The sun glaring in through the windscreen as the hand-break made an audible click, locking the car in its place. The vibrations from the engine and the radio cutting off as Franky removed the key from the ignition. The only sound in the car being the click of the seatbelt Bridget had just unbuckled, Franky following suite seconds later as she considered the events that were about to unfold.

Here she was. Franky Doyle. An up and coming shit hot lawyer with a beautiful woman by her side, about to visit her former governor and her baby for the first time since little Grace’s birth. The brunette could laugh at the situations she managed to get herself into, in fact, that’s exactly what she did. A quiet breathy chuckle escaping her lips as she and Bridget exited the car together. Her girlfriend glanced over as they closed their doors, eyes twinkling with confusion and amusement as she guessed what was going through Franky’s mind. Doe eyes met her own as Franky’s smile crept wider onto her face, coming around the car to head up the path with Bridget.

“What’s so funny?” Her partner asked.

Franky clicked her tongue, wrapping her flannel clad arm around the smaller woman’s shoulders, pulling her tightly into her side.

“Who’d have thought Vinegar Tits would’ve been inviting me to meet her little ankle biter?”

Bridget let out a throaty chuckle, continuing their short walk up to the door. “Franky.” She warned in a playful voice, she knew there was no malice in the use of Vera’s nickname.

Though they were an unlikely pairing, Franky and Vera had grown to become good friends over the last year. They were complete opposites with Franky’s boisterous nature and Vera’s more reserved personality yet they had found a shared interest in Bridget and were willing to put their differences aside for the blonde’s sake. At least, that’s how it started out. It didn’t take long for the two women to warm up to each other and within a matter of weeks, Vera was biting back at Franky’s witty sarcasm, surprising the taller woman as her jaw dropped with a smile and her eyes shone with glee.

_“I knew ya had it in ya,” Franky had told her playfully._

Ever since that moment, Franky had only become more determined in her goal to wind Vera up, only now it was mutual and Bridget almost regretted trying to mend their relationship. In fact, Bridget didn’t regret it all. Despite Vera’s previous perception of Franky, the governor had really made an effort in getting to know her outside of the teal and she was grateful. She felt that she was now getting to see the real Franky Doyle and she couldn’t be happier that the younger woman had found love in her best friend.

The couple came to a stop outside of Vera’s door, Franky hanging behind Bridget slightly as her girlfriend knocked. It was almost as if Vera had been waiting right behind the door as before Bridget had even lowered her arm, the couple were greeted by a frazzled looking Vera Bennet. Franky took note of her somewhat disheveled state and gave an open-mouthed smile, clearly amused by the sight before her. Before she could make a quip, Vera’s eyes narrowed down on her, silencing whatever sarcastic comment Franky had brewed up in her mind. The brunette’s smile immediately faded, changing into a tight lipped smirk whilst her eyes betrayed her mirth. Though she was desperate to make a joke, she knew better than to mess with the sleep deprived single mother.

“Hey, come in, I’ve just put the kettle on!” The homeowner smiled, opening the door wider for the couple to enter.

As they entered, Vera closed the door behind them.

“How are you?” Bridget asked as they entered the kitchen, taking a seat at the table as Franky leaned against the counter.

Vera let out a light huff, “Still getting used to the night feeds but we’re good, she should be waking from her nap soon.” She failed to hide the yawn that all but muffled the end of her sentence, busying herself with retrieving mugs from the cupboards as a distraction.

It didn’t take a genius to sense how tired the mother was so, ever so helpfully, Franky stepped closer to Vera.

“Take a seat, yeah? I’ll get it.”

Vera would usually protest at the thought of a guest carrying out a task even as mundane as making tea in her house but she could barely remember her own name at this point. She smiled gratefully at the paralegal, giving a tight nod before taking a seat opposite Bridget. The two women immediately engaged in a light conversation. As she was pouring the steaming water into each mug, Franky glanced back at the pair, smiling as she watched Bridget. The blonde was so relaxed, a sight Franky loved to see. She couldn’t remember the last time the psychologist had been out with someone other than Franky and though she loved having her girlfriend all to herself, she knew how much fun Bridget had when she was with her friends, especially Vera, even if she wouldn’t admit it.

The taller of the three women turned her attention back on the mugs, finishing up each cup to how she knew they all preferred to take their tea. The murmured chat coming from behind her continued even as she turned to place Bridget and Vera’s mugs in front of them, the blonde pausing to smile up at her lover in appreciation as Vera let out a quiet word of thanks. Franky smiled back, returning to get her mug before taking a seat beside her girlfriend.

“Any word from Jake?” Bridget asked, taking a sip from her cup.

The brunette opposite them rolled her eyes at the mention of her ex. Hands wrapped around her mug as she raised it up in front of her face, leaning her elbows on the table.

“He texts everyday. Calls. He’s been to visit a few times but I just… I don’t know what to do about him.”

Bridget nodded in understanding. “As your friend, Vera, I think you should let him know where you stand. Do you want him to be a part of Grace’s life?”

Franky leaned back in her chair, hands in her pockets as she watched Vera carefully. She took note of the visible bags under her eyes, the look of sadness that appeared as soon as Jake was mentioned but was quickly replaced with a look of pride and protection at Grace’s name. Vera was a good mum, Franky had no doubt about it and she was clearly conflicted over her own feelings for Jake and giving Grace a chance to know her father.

Vera’s mouth opened and closed as she struggled to form a reply, her eyes darting from Bridget’s sympathetic gaze to her mug. The brunette shook her head, biting her lip to prevent the sob that was starting to bubble up in her throat from escaping.

“Of course I do.” It was whispered.

Franky and Bridget smiled sadly at their friend. Bridget’s arm stretching across the table to stroke Vera’s hand after she had placed her mug down.

“For what it’s worth, you’re a good mum.” Two sets of eyes shot to Franky, surprised to hear her speak up in such an emotional moment. Bridget’s free hand coming to gently squeeze Franky’s thigh, understanding where Franky’s mind was focused. “But if ya want my advice, which you probably don’t,” Vera smiled at the joke, “it sounds like he’s trying and it might be worth giving him a chance. Don’t let yourself suffer for something that happened in the past.”

Franky was grateful for Bridget’s comforting hand on her thigh as she moved to grip onto her tightly in appreciation. The two women looked at each other, Bridget silently thanking her girlfriend for her input. She was all too familiar with Franky torturing herself over her past – her childhood, bringing drugs into the prison, Meg Jackson – and it wasn’t surprising to hear her use her experience to support others – Vera Bennett of all people. It was what Franky was good at. Helping people. It was a quality Bridget had always greatly admired in Franky and she was so proud that the governor was getting to see her girlfriend for the person she really was.

The woman across from them nodded, her gaze dropping to the table then back to Franky’s as a small smile graced her features. “I really appreciate that, thank you, Doy-,” she quickly stopped herself from using the brunette’s surname. It was habit. “Franky.” The pair shared a look of understanding. To others, it would appear as though the former inmate and the governor were having a moment but no one would dare name it as such. Franky was far too proud for that. However, that’s not to say that she didn’t appreciate them.

Within seconds, the comfortable silence surrounding the women was broken by a shrill cry coming from down the hall. Vera immediately sprung into action, chuckling at her daughter’s timing.

“Right on time,” she stood, turning to walk away. Vera had only taken four steps before she turned back to her friends, the pair having relaxed back into their chairs. The brunette paused. “Why don’t you come through?”

Both Franky and Bridget looked at Vera in confusion. “Are you sure? We wouldn’t want to ruin her routine.” Bridget was far too considerate for her own good. Franky playfully rolled her eyes at her girlfriend, knowing she was desperate to hold the little one.

She received a humorous look from Vera. “Don’t be ridiculous, come on.”

The blonde quickly rose to her feet, Franky following her. The couple walked behind Vera as she led the way into the nursery. The paralegal could feel herself getting nervous. Franky didn’t know how to handle babies, the only child she’d ever really been around was Tess and even then she didn’t have to do very much, her sister had taken to Bridget almost immediately so Franky was more than content to let the blonde take the lead. The three women entered the nursery, the crying had resorted into soft whimpers coming from the white crib in the centre of the room. Both Vera and Bridget had their attention on the white object whilst Franky glanced around the room. It looked exactly as she’d imagined it would have turned out. As Vera bent down to pick up her daughter, Franky looked back at the crib.

“Crib held up ay?” She gave a cheeky wink, Vera and Bridget looking at her with looks of appreciation and adoration.

_Three Months Prior_

_“Ah fuck me!” The phrase could have been heard throughout the entire house as Franky grasped onto her forefinger after getting it jammed between the screw and slab of wood she was trying to piece together._

_A snort was heard from the other side of the room. “Thought you’d be a pro at this, especially after how hard you fought to get into that workshop back at Wentworth.”_

_Franky’s face went from wincing in pain to a look that said ‘are you fucking kidding me right now?’ Her eyes were wide._

_“Yeah to fucking escape!” She defended. “Fuck!” The brunette lifted her hand to her face to inspect the damage to her finger. There was barely even a scratch but it still hurt. “This is the last time I let Gidge talk me into helping out Vera fucking Bennett.” She continued to grumble, feeling sorry for herself._

_Another snort was heard. “I don’t know, sounds to me that you’ve got a bit of a soft spot for Vera.”_

_Franky scoffed in response, a playful look appearing on her face, “Whatever!” Her voice reached a high pitch as she tossed an empty bag over at her companion. “How’d you get roped into this?” She asked as she picked up another slab of wood, trying to find the slot for it to fit in._

_The response came in a shrug, “Vera told me you were helping her out and I thought you might want the company.”_

_The brunette opened her mouth in a wide grin as her eyes widened playfully. She gasped._

_“Mr Jackson, do you want me or something?”_

_Will looked down at the piece he had just assembled with a laugh. Franky laughed in return, her use of his professional name being part of the joke._

_The room fell into a comfortable silence as the two worked away. When Franky had turned up to Vera’s house that morning, she was pleasantly surprised to see Will already in the nursery getting started on a piece of furniture that had now been long forgotten. Since her exoneration, they had kept in touch, granted it wasn’t as much as she had with Vera but they would try to give the odd text whenever they could. The relationship Franky had with Will Jackson was a complex one at that but they respected each other and had always shared a mutual understanding of one another. He was one of the good ones._

_That’s how the two sat for the next hour or so. Silently but with the occasional joke or curse word. Neither of them had expected it to be so difficult to put together a crib but they were determined to finish it before Vera arrived home that evening. Eventually, Will sighed in defeat when they heard keys in the front door followed by Vera entering the nursery moments later, letting out a chuckle at the sight of the two adults. Franky’s hair tied back in a ponytail as strands of stray hairs stuck up in the air and Will’s face shining with sweat as they both sat cross-legged on the floor, half of the crib still missing._

_“Do I need to call in a professional?” Humour laced her tone._

_The pair shook their heads simultaneously. “Nuh.” Their responses came at the same time, neither drawing their attention away from the last few pieces of white wood scattered around them on the floor._

_Vera smiled at the them, though it went unnoticed and decided it would be best to leave them. As she headed towards the kitchen to make the three of them tea, she couldn’t stop the laughter bubbling up in her throat from coming out. Not once in her life did she think Franky Doyle would be assembling a crib in her home with her co-worker._

Franky was snapped out of the memory when Bridget gently pulled on her hand, drawing her closer. As Franky stepped between her girlfriend and the governor, she wrapped her arm around Bridget’s lower back, gently stroking her fingers along her lover’s waist.

“Aww Vera, she is beautiful!” Bridget cooed over the small bundle in Vera’s arm.

The mother responded with a proud smile, soothing her baby as she gently rocked her from side to side.

Franky couldn’t take her eyes off of the girl, she watched her with an adoring smile that widened when deep brown eyes opened to meet her own. Her entire focus was on the baby in Vera’s arms, she didn’t even realise that anyone had spoken until she felt Bridget’s hand come up to squeeze her shoulder lightly.

“Baby?” Franky hummed, reluctant to remove her gaze from Grace before meeting Bridget’s questioning eyes. “You alright?”

Franky smiled and nodded, “Yeah.” It was quiet but she turned her gaze back onto Vera and her daughter as soon as the words had left her mouth.

Vera and Bridget shared a knowing glance at each other, both amused by Franky’s behaviour towards the baby.

“Would you like to hold her her?” Vera had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at Franky’s immediate change of expression. One second she was looking at the baby like she was the most precious thing in the world but as soon as Vera asked her to hold her, the panic became evident in her wide eyes.

The brunette stiffened at the thought. She didn’t know the first thing about holding a baby. What if she cried? What if she dropped her? Franky shook her head. “Nuh, I don’t wanna freak her out.”

“Nonsense, she’ll be fine!” Vera reassured.

Bridget could sense her lover’s apprehension. Franky wanted to hold the baby but she was too nervous in case something happened. “You’ll be great.” She told her quietly, Franky turning her head to smile gratefully at her. “Just support her head with your elbow and relax.”

Franky let out a deep breath. “Alright.”

The mother gave her a small, reassuring smile as she gently placed her daughter into Franky’s waiting arms. The taller woman was still freaking out as Vera got Grace comfortable but tried not to stiffen up when the other woman pulled away. As soon as she looked down at the content baby in her arms, all of her previous fears vanished and she smiled down at the child.

“Heya,” she cooed. “I’m Franky.” The brunette let out a breathy chuckle as the baby gurgled happily in her arms.

Vera laughed and smiled widely as she watched her daughter stare up at the paralegal. “I think she likes you.”

Franky let out a playful scoff, “Course she does, we’re gonna be best mates, aren’t we, Grace?”

The brunette let out another smile as she turned her head to look at Bridget, her partner’s hand coming up to gently stroke the baby’s head. She watched as the older woman’s eyes flashed with fondness before they met her own. Franky’s mind filled with visions of Bridget with a baby of her own.

‘You’ll be such a good mum, Gidget.’ Franky thought.

The younger woman leaned in to gently kiss the side of Bridget’s head almost impulsively. Vera watched in silent awe as she absorbed the love shared between her two friends, smiling as she watched Franky treat both her friend and her daughter with such tenderness. Minutes passed and Franky was still cooing away at the baby in her arms. The brunette looked at Bridget and laughed.

“You wanna hold or something, Gidge?” She teased, knowing her girlfriend was eager for a cuddle. Her dimples becoming more pronounced when Bridget playfully poked her side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. As always, I do not own or am associated with the show or the characters.


End file.
